Laegjarn/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Laegjarn (Heroes) Summoned * " I am Laegjarn, a general of Múspell. I will serve you, but I have one request: allow me to see Laevatein, my sister." Home * "This place is nothing like Múspell or Nifl. I hope to come to understand it better. One day, I may need to." * "Strength rules all. The weak are prey. That is the way of Múspell... It is very cruel." * "My sister Laevatein is everything to me. I would gladly give all I have to keep her safe." * "I had no talent for war, so I had to think very hard about what someone like me could contribute. Weak as I was, I found a way to survive in Múspell." * "If you are tired, rest. I will stand guard while you sleep." * "My name is Laegjarn. I am a general of Friend's army. I have undertaken the task of delivering a greeting to you." (Greeting from friend) * "My father would use his flames to kill the weak—even his own children. He never showed the slightest hesitation. Ever since I was a child... I've seen him do it. Many, many times. Every day of my life, I lived in fear, but... I had a little sister. She looked up to me, and I was determined to protect her. That feeling got so intense that it eclipsed everything else; it's bigger than I am. She made me strong. Now, I can be a commander, a sheath... Whatever is needed, I can be, for your sake. You give me strength. Lead, and I will follow. From now on, and until the very end, if you allow it." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Laegjarn. Laevatein is my younger sister." * "Huh? What did you do that for?" * "Don't worry about me. Just do whatever you can to help my sister. Please." * "As an enemy general, I've prepared for the disgrace of being your captive." * "My father is flame. Everything he touches will be burned, until there is nothing left." * "Laevatein, my sister. If you could only..." * "I've never met anyone like you." Map * "If I must." * "Hmm." * "As you say." Level Up * "I will contain the blood of Múspell, the flame dragon, that runs in me." (5-6 stats up) * "I am Laegjarn, general of Kiran's army! " (3-4 stats up) * "I need to get stronger, or I won't be able to protect her..." (1-2 stats up) * "I swear on my name, I will repay this debt someday." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "No pity!" * "Resist and perish!" * "Better me, than her..." * "This is how it's got to be!" Defeat * "It's up to you now, Laevatein..." Laegjarn (New Year's Wish) Summoned * "My name is Laegjarn. I have come with my sister in this foreign garb to participate in a New Year's rite." Home * "No matter what she wears, my little sister always looks good, and this garb suits her surprisingly well." * "This outfit is so festive with its bright colors... I never had occasion to wear anything like this in Múspell." * "It gets so cold at night! After the New Year, we ought to go somewhere warm. We don't want to catch cold." * "So it's off to the shrine... As I understand it, there's a rite to be performed, and that grants a wish... I can tell from the way you're looking at me that I don't quite have it right." * "You shouldn't just let the years pass you by. I have things that matter to me, so I must become stronger now." * "I am Laegjarn, a general at Friend's castle. I bring you a New Year's greeting." (Greeting from friend) * "Unlike my father and my sister, I don't have raw strength. I have to rely on cunning. Tactics win battles. Yet I could not defeat you. You and Alfonse are the first to corner me... It's as though you could see right through all of my schemes. Please, teach me. That's what I'd like to spend this year on—learning from you. No matter how demanding it may be, I must study your tactics. Please." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "It is difficult for me to relax without my armor. I feel exposed." * "Ah! I left myself open. Were you my enemy, I'd have already lost." * "No matter how I look at it, this weapon does not seem usable in combat. Perhaps it will lull the enemy into letting down their guard. Is that it?" * "Pray, and hope that it will come true...I see. So that is the power of this tradition." * "This kimono suits me? Please, no flattery." * "Laevatein... We are together again." * "If I am at your side, I believe that this new year will be a good one." Map * "Onward we go." * "A new year." * "Lead!" Level Up * "Heat is boiling forth from deep within me." (5-6 stats up) * "I will get stronger, one step at a time, as befits my newly made pledge." (3-4 stats up) * "I can't stay as I am—I must improve." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I need to cut a path to the future, and this will help." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "In Níu's stead, strike!" * "Celebrate and share joy!" * "To a new future!" * "A good year, I trust!" Defeat * "As long as Laevatein is safe..." Laegjarn (Summer Returns) Summoned * "I am Laegjarn. I wore something I thought would be fitting for the season, but...I grow tired of it." Home * "I can’t help but feel exposed without my armor on..." * "In Múspell, every new day brought only more war. The idea of playing in the ocean? A ridiculous fantasy." * "In Múspell, the only sea is a sea of flames. You could try swimming in it, but you’d burn to ash in an instant." * "Might I bother you to apply some sunscreen to my back? There are some spots I’m unable to reach..." * "Laevatein always looks darling no matter what outfit she wears. You’ll agree, I’m sure." * "I am Laegjarn of Múspell. I come bearing greetings from your friend Friend..." (Greeting from friend) * "The beach in midsummer... It’s like a dream. I find myself losing track of more time than I’d care to admit. My duty is to fight. I mustn’t lose sight of that while indulging in the pleasures of the summer season. And yet...spending time with you here, in this weather, has been one of the highlights of my life. Whatever destiny lies ahead, I will always have these memories to return to—even when times grow dark. Thank you for that. I will repay you as best I can on the battlefield. You can count on it, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I trust you...to teach me how to swim." * "Ah, the sun is hot and yet the ocean is so cool. I feel refreshed." * "Compared to the scorching heat of Múspell, the midsummer sun is rather mild, I find. It's relaxing!" * "I wonder what Laevatein thinks about her swimming garb." * "If you plan to go swimming, you should join me in some stretching exercises." * "I feel that I must make this clear. Don't even think about laying a hand upon my sister." * "I'd never even considered dressing like this. Do I put you in mind of Loki?" * "Yes?" Map * "Mm, the sun!" * "Swim training!" * "Fine." Level Up * "I can’t say I mind the beach in summertime in the least!" (5-6 stats up) * "Next to the fires of Múspell, the sun here is nice and refreshing." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps this swimsuit is to blame for such poor performance..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. It’s like you knew exactly what I wanted." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I will show you how I swim." * "In summer, the ocean!" * "Sink beneath the waves!" * "The sun! How it shines!" Defeat * "Laevatein, I'm sorry..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes